vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Camille O'Connell
Camille "Cami" O'Connell is a bartender who is fascinated by the question of whether people can be born bad. After an unimaginably tragic event in her family, Cami became a psychology student in order to study human behavior, in the hopes of proving that people can't just be "evil." Her fixation on the subject might just help her bond with Klaus, though Cami is unaware that her corner of New Orleans is crawling with supernatural beings who tow the line between good and evil. Early History Season Four In The Originals, Camille is the bartender at the Deveraux sisters' bar. When Niklaus is monitored by Marcel's minions, she appears saying: "Sorry for the wait. If you're here for the gumbo, I'm about to break your heart. We just ran out." Moments later, Marcel meets Cami. She thinks that Marcel has no good intentions. Niklaus meets again with Camille in one of the streets of New Orleans. Camille describes the painting of an artist, causing that Niklaus shows part of his humanity. The Originals Season One In Always and Forever, Elijah converses with Camille over the bar after ordering a drink from her. He tells her about his family history and about his half-brother, Klaus, who has a temper and tells her, his brother and him don't have the same father and says it never bothered him. But it bothered his brother and tells her his brother never belived he felt belonged anywhere. Elijah then continues with saying his brother believes people are conspiring against him. In which Camille responds with "Narcissistic and Paranoid". Elijah then takes an interest in her, and she then explains, she's a bartender with a grad at psychology. Elijah then asks where, he can find Jane-Anne Deveraux, and Camille leads him to "someone who might" - a French Quarter tour guide who knows that Jane-Anne is dead. In House of the Rising Son, Klaus compels her to give Marcel a chance. While on the date with Marcel, Rebekah shows up demanding Marcel to take her to Elijah using Cami as leverage. Marcel complies and compels her to not remember the Rebakah part of their date. He promises to make it up to her. In Tangled Up In Blue, She's invited to Marcel's ball by Rebakah so her presence will distract him. Soon after she arrives Marcel sports and says he is sorry for not inviting her to it (Unknown to Cami the reason she wasn't since it was an supernatural ball.) They share an dance and almost looks they're about to kiss, before Marcel is pull away from her. Cami then watches from a disance as Marcel loses his temper at Thierry. She then leaves and drowns her sorrows at local bar. Klaus seems to get the impressed that she was hurt badly in the past, but still needing her. He compels to remember the good time she had with Marcel at the ball. In Girl in New Orleans, She's told about the supernatural world by Klaus who compels her not to be afraid and to only remember that he's an vampire when only he's around her. Later when Cami sees him at her bar she expresses curiosity towards his powers which he showed amusent to and compel her to help him meet Davina who Marcel told her to look after. At the chruch where Davina lives listening to Tim's music in the back away from the two teenagers. She tells Klaus the reason of why she came to the city and explained about her brother leading her to believed that he was compelled by an vampire. Later at her after letting in Klaus. She gets emontional and begs him to not compel her. Which he does since he believes she's letting the thought about what her brother did comuse her and promises to find out the truth about it. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, ''Camille is visits her brother's grave and sees it says ''"Murderer", She then visit's her uncle in the church confessional box to talk about her brother's grave'' being vandalised and how she is not upset over it. Kieran tells her if she has found away to turn off the pain then she shouldn't question it. Klaus later makes a deal with Kieran , a deal that he'll protect his niece. She is then later told the truth about what really happened to Sean by Klaus and slaps him for using her. She vows and threatens to get his compulsion undone. In ''The River in Reverse, Klaus has Camille typing up his memoirs. He’s upset that Elijah took Hayley’s side. Klaus says that the only thing that he’s done is try to get their home back. Camille has had enough and tries to make him realize that not everyone is out to get him. He keeps reliving the past because he does it to himself. Later, Camille is cleaning off her brothers tombstone from the graffiti. Her Uncle finds her and they talk. Cami is worried she’s losing her mind too. Father Kerian tells her that maybe she should leave town for a while. She doesn’t want to, she wants to find out what that symbol means. Camille and Father Kerian in the church. She is sitting in a pew, looking at her drawing. She says she figured it out, She sent herself a message. She just figured out about Klaus and Marcel being vampires again. Personality Camille does not possess any supernatural attribute. Camille exhibited an air of pluckiness about her by claiming to Marcel that she has a black belt in karate. She is not judgmental. Her brother's murder-suicide has left her with a need to understand the human psyche, to be able to make sense of the supposed chaos within insanity. She is a person who stands by her morals, as upon learning of her brother's murder's demise, she felt enraged that someone had gotten killed. Likewise, she possesses a strong will, angrily telling Klaus that she will find a way to break through the compulsion's control Physical Appearance Camille has blond hair, green eyes and an attractive face. She appears to be in her early to mid 20s. Relationships Marcel Gerard Marcel spotted Cami walking alone at night and Marcel decided if she was brave, he'd let her live, and if she was dumb, she was dessert. When he startled her, she promptly told him she has a black belt in karate. She lived. She represents an allure to Marcel. Their relationship will further develop as he is drawn to her. She sees him as a hot, sexy bad boy but is afraid of getting herself hurt again. Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus spotted Camille earlier on before their meeting whilst with Marcel. He then later met her upon a busy New Orleans street, they were both drawn to the same painting. Her words about the man in the painting being "alone", caused him to show his humanity and seemingly change his mind towards the future of his unborn child. Elijah Mikaelson Once Elijah came to New Orleans, he entered the bar Rousseau's and started a conversation with the bartender Camille. He began to tell her some of his family history and also that of his brother and tells her his brother believes that there are people conspiring against him. Camille then responds with "Narcissistic and Paranoid". ''It is then Elijah begins to take an interest in her and asks if she knows where to find Jane-Anne. Appearances '''TVD Season 4' *''The Originals'' TO Season 1 *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' Name *'Camille' is a unisex name of French origin. The meaning of the name is "young ceremonial attendant". *Camillus and Camilla were two Latin nouns designating children helping at religious services, much like altar boys. These young boys and girls were chosen among the children of the Roman nobility to attend the priests in the sacrifices for the gods. *Other spellings for the name Camille include Camill, Cammille, Cammillie, Cammilyn, Cammyl, Cammyll, Chamelle, Chamille, Kamille, Kamelle, Kamill, Kammille, Kammillie, Kammilyn, Kammyl, Kammyll, Camey, Camie, Cammi, Cammie, Cammy, Cammye, Kamey, Kamie, Kammi, Kammie, Kammy, Kammye. *Other variations of the name Camille include Camilla, Camila, Camia, Camillia, Chamelea, Chamelia, Chamika, Chamila, Chamilia, Kamilla, Kamila, Kamia, Kamilia. '' *O'Connell is a last name of Irish origin. It is an anglicisation of the gaelic O Conaill which means descendant of Conall. Trivia *Cami is Camille's nickname. *She came to New Orleans in order to find out information regarding the death of her brother. *Camille found out about the existance of the supernatural in ''Girl in New Orleans, although was compelled not to be afraid by Klaus. *She is the only female human on the show with a major role, the other human being Kieran, her uncle. *She has a deceased twin brother, whose name was Sean. *Sean was hexed by an Ancient Witch and kills many aspiring priests in the church. Agnes the Ancient Witch who hexed him as a punishment for his uncle's hand trying to stop the harvest. Tropes Gallery Pictures The Originals 6.jpg|Camille and Klaus Tumblr mlgrdvc6jr1s18cq2o5 250.gif|Marcel and Camille C420.jpg Camille (1).png Camille (2).png Camille (3).png Camille (4).png Camille (5).png Camille (6).png Camille (7).png Camille (8).png Camille (9).png Camille (10).png Camille (11).png Camille (12).png Camille (13).png Camille (14).png Camille (15).png Camille (16).png Camille (17).png Camille (18).png Camille (19).png Camille (20).png Camille-TVD420-TO.PNG The Originals-BTS-Pilot-and-Promotion (4).jpg Cami.jpg Hosueriding4.jpg Hosuerising3.jpg Bloodposter camille.jpg Diegomarcelcami.jpg Rebekahcami.jpg Camimarcel.jpg Camisnake.jpg Camirebekahklaus.jpg Camiwings.jpg Diegomarcelcami2.jpg Leahpipesascami.jpg Camille in the bar TO 1x01.jpg Leahascami2.jpg Camille TO 1x01.jpg Camille TO 1x02.jpg Camille 2 TO 1x02.jpg Camille 3 TO 1x02.jpg Camille 4 TO 1x02.jpg Camille 5 TO 1x02.jpg Camille 6 TO 1x02.jpg Camille 7 TO 1x02.jpg Camille 8 TO 1x02.jpg Davinacamille1x04.jpg Klauscamille21x04.jpg Klauscamille1x04.jpg Camille1x04.jpg Camilledavina1x04.jpg Davina1x04.jpg Camille TO 1x03.jpg Camille 2 TO 1x03.jpg Camille 3 TO 1x03.jpg Camille 4 TO 1x03.jpg Camille 5 TO 1x03.jpg Camille 6 TO 1x03.jpg Camille 7 TO 1x03.jpg Camille 8 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel and Camille TO 1x03.jpg Marcel and Camille 2 TO 1x03.jpg Kla1x044.jpg Klacamm1x04.jpg Klauscam1x044.jpg Klauscam1x042.jpg Klauscam1x04.jpg 1x04cam.jpg Marcel and Camille 3 TO 1x03.jpg|Marcel and Camille at the Masquerade Gala Camille 10 TO 1x03.jpg Camille 11 TO 1x03.jpg Camille 12 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Camille TO 1x03.jpg|Klamille Camille 13 TO 1x03.jpg Camille TO 1x04.jpg Camille 2 TO 1x04.jpg Camille 3 TO 1x04.jpg Camille 4 TO 1x04.jpg Camille 5 TO 1x04.jpg Camille 6 TO 1x04.jpg Camille 7 TO 1x04.jpg Klamille TO 1x04.jpg|Klaus compelling Camille Camille 8 TO 1x04.jpg Camille 9 TO 1x04.jpg Camille 10 TO 1x04.jpg Camille and Davina TO 1x04.jpg|Camille and Davina Camille 11 TO 1x04.jpg Camille 12 TO 1x04.jpg Camille TO 1x06.jpg Camille 2 TO 1x06.jpg Camille 3 TO 1x06.jpg Camille 4 TO 1x06.jpg Camille 5 TO 1x06.jpg CamiMad.jpg|link=http://vampirediaries.alloyentertainment.com/files/2013/11/cami.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Humans